Lieutenant Boddynok Raulnor
Boddynok Raulnor is a renegade soldier of the Zilargo army. Revolutionary and workingman. Biography Boddynok's life starts, the year of 973 YK. In a small village of the Seawall Mountains, just outside of Zolanberg. Child of two undocumented Gnomes, their names will be lost to the pages of history. Boddynok had always enjoyed tinkering, though his experiments ended up a little bit more loudly, he enjoyed himself all the same. When Boddynok came of age to weild a weapon, his father handed down his family hammer. He had immediatly become attatched to this, he enjoyed perfecting his art of combat in anyway that he could. In 953 YK, Boddynok is age 16, a large Goblin and Kobold raiding party attacked his village. Many of the peasants took up arms and defended themselves, but it was not enough. Many fled, Boddynok was drug away by a crowd of fleeing Gnomes. His struggles were left in vain, he could not overpower the large group. He travelled with this small group of people to Zolanberg. He had become less trusting of the Zil government and military from this horrid experience, but believed he could change something if he joined. So, Boddynok, still bearing his fathers Gnomish Hooked Hammer, ventured to the nearest recruitment post, and joined the small Zilargo Army. Over the years, he honed his skill with that one paticular weapon, though still training in many arts, this was his prime focus. In the year of 998 YK, Boddynok is now 25. His scouting party had lost it's way, and stumbled into Breland, following a Goblin war party. They were walking down the road, when suddenly twenty-seven goblins ambush their party, they came from all sides. It was a massacre, the gnomes fought tooth and nail, but many of them were killed. Several had the misfortune of being captured. Boddynok fled into the woods, swearing to revenge and rescue his fallen kinsmen. Two days later, Boddynok noticed an opening in a tree. Seizing the opportunity for shelter, he found his way up. Only to find a crazy high elven druid living there. After friendly conversation, Boddynok explained his situation, and the druid revealed himself to be Nithian Fiore (Nith-ee-yan Fee-or-ay). In the midst of their conversation, Nithian made an astonishing remark. "Oh wait! Shh...Listen to it! You cannot hear? It is my third cousin Lethalarna! The wind!" Boddynok quoted in his journal during that first night. '' "..this guy is a real crackpot, He said something in his ramblings, I guess his wife is a tree or something? I guess we can't have any fires tonight..." '' In the short week that he had been there, Nithian had really grown on Boddynok. During the fifth day, Boddynok had been conducted his usual scouting only to run into several goblins hacking down trees. Thirsting for vengance of his kin, he was driven into a bloodrage. It took him not too long, before the goblins all lie dead and mangled. Just as he was piling up the bodies he heard Nithian screaming in the distance, as he ran towards Boddynok. "My wife! My wife! You bastards!" Boddynok replied, "What are you talking about?" Nithian- "They cut down my wife! I can't believe this! It's horrible!" Nithian was recorded to have fallen to the ground, and began stroking a tree. ((TBC!)) Trivia See also External links Category:Gnomes Category:Player Character